From European patent publication EP 938 911 A2, an apparatus for medical treatment is known. The apparatus is operatively coupled to an electrode adapted to be contacted to a body portion or inserted into a body cavity. The apparatus has an EMG signal processor for performing a signal processing related to an EMG signal and a display unit for displaying information related to a medical treatment based on the EMG signal. The apparatus further has a stimulation signal generator for generating a stimulation signal and proving the stimulation signal to the electrode
However, a disadvantage of the apparatus known from this prior art document is that the electrode has to be positioned accurately in order to receive the EMG signal from the correct muscle and to provide the stimulation pulse to this muscle.